


Hot Button Issue

by FreshBell



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, F/M, Genital Torture, Insults, Victim Blaming, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBell/pseuds/FreshBell
Summary: In this script, someone has been caught playing with herself, in defiance of the rules, and is facing some rather nasty consequences. Things get dark in this one, friends! Your hero had a rough week! Mind the tags. The consensuality of this one is actually kind of up in the air, the tag's to be safe.
Kudos: 9





	Hot Button Issue

What the fuck are you doing?

Oh, no, too late for that. I fucking saw you. And even if I didn't, your juices are all over your fingers. You pathetic little slut. Did you have permission to touch that? 

I didn't ask you for a fucking editorial. Did you have permission to touch my cunt? No. No, you did not. You're a bitch in heat, you know that? 

[slap]

That hole between your legs is mine. It exists to please me. If it's not squeezing my cock, or full of my come, it's worthless. Just like you. It is not there for you to feel good. Your pleasure does not matter. Say it.

[slap]

Who matters? Who is the only person whose pleasure matters? Fuck, you aren't even really a person. Yeah, shut the fuck up. You sound convincing now, but I think there's some lessons we need to revisit. Go get your cuffs.

Lay down on the bed. Legs wide. Wider. [clinking] Hands above your head. Now, let's put this pillow under your hips. Give me a nice target.

[slap]

Aw, is it sensitive? I hope so. I hope you go something out of that little exercise, because you sure as fuck aren't going to like this.

[slap] 

And that's the fucking point. This cunt is mine. Any pleasure you get out of it is stolen. From me. I'm going to beat your cunt until it's red and swollen, and then, when it hurts for me to even breathe on it, I'm going to fuck it. Oh, I'll give you something to cry about. 

[belt unbuckling sounds]

[feel free to intersperse beating/slapping sound effects]

You're not getting anywhere, and I don't care if your thrashing makes me hit your thighs sometimes, instead. Doesn't make a damn bit of difference to me. Just draws this out for you.

You are mine. That cunt is mine. Say it. You don't get to have any pleasure I don't choose to give you. The only thing this little clit is good for is getting your hole wet enough not to chafe my cock. That's it. You don't fucking touch it. 

Hold on. There we go.

Yes, fuckhole, that's the toilet brush. You wanted to rub your clit? I'll fucking rub it.

That's it. Scream for me. I'm bigger and stronger than you, I'm not stopping until I'm good and ready. Yeah, slut, I know, you don't even like it when my fingers touch it directly, those bristles must hurt like a son of a bitch.

And that's good. Why's it good, slut?

Tell me why it's good. I'm going to keep brushing until you do.

That's right, you stupid slut. Because your pleasure doesn't matter. Because I want it, and anything I want is good. Anything that makes my cock hard is good. Now you can get the belt again.

Of course we aren't fucking done. 

[more beating sounds]

That's more like it. You're swelling up for me. You starting to remember who matters, here? Not worthless little sluts who can't keep their hands away from my property, for damn sure. Two days without a load inside you, and your will breaks? Pathetic. Fucking addict.

That's it. Now I'm going to get the crop. Spread these lips out and work on that little hole. We're going to learn this lesson thoroughly. 

[crop noises]

Has begging ever changed my mind? Don't get me wrong, I do like hearing it, but come on. Even a stupid slut like you should have picked up on that by now. I make all the decisions. It's still wet, anyway, what the fuck are you whining about? I want this hole so bruised you can't even think about touching it. You don't put your filthy fingers in *my* pussy.

That's better. All red and swollen. Let me just--get a finger in there--yeah, that's how much my finger hurts. Imagine how bad it's going to be when I fuck you.

All you had to do was follow the rules, slut. You made me do this. If you hadn't been so weak, if you hadn't been so fucking stupid, this wouldn't be happening to you. Let me just play with this little spot until you're wet enough to please me. Cry all you want, your body knows who it belongs to. 

Jesus. Your clit looks like a little red jewel peeking out. Let me kiss it better.

[laughter] 

Aw, I thought you liked my mouth on it. What's wrong, too much teeth? Too fucking bad. This clit is mine, too. And I want it redder.

Alright, that's enough. Time to take my cock. I should fucking know by now that if I don't keep you full of come, you do something stupid. That it? You didn't have come dripping out of your hole, and your dumb slut brain forgot what it was for?

[grunting]

Jesus, that's made you fucking tight. Maybe I should beat my cunt more. 

Say the word no to me again and I'll put a gag in you and leave it in until you pass out from dehydration. That is not what your mouth is for.

This hole between your legs in my come dump. Even when it hurts. The only thing you're good for is taking my cock. Say it. Say it louder, crying is no excuse. Better. Let's hear an apology, while you're at it. Apologize for touching my property. Apologize for thinking you matter.

There we go. This is what it takes to get through to you, huh? You don't understand anything until I fucking beat it into you? You're lucky I'm so patient with you. That I'm willing to keep training such a bitch. Fuck, that cunt is so hot right now. That hole is really trying to keep me out. 

But it can't. Nothing can. Nothing you say, or want, can stop me from using this hole, because this is what you are for. You are a hole to take my cock. The only thing in your life that matters is draining my balls, as often as I want. 

Yeah, scream when I pinch your clit. Jesus, I didn't think you could get tighter. Feels nice. And if it feels good for me, then you want it too, right?

[slap]

Right? You want me to hurt you, if it makes my cock feel good? Tell me you want this. Say you love it. That's it, bitch. [grunts] Take it. Serve your purpose. Fuck, I'm gonna come. Right in this bruised little fuckhole.

[...orgasm noises. Follow your bliss. Feel free to improv]

[heavy breathing, satisfied noises]

That's it. There we go. 

Did you fuck up your wrists, pulling on those cuffs? Jesus Christ. Can't even take a beating right.

Mmm, and you're a mess down there. All bruises and come. Here, I'll put some ice on it.

[laughter] Aww, that didn't feel good, either? Let me just hold it in place for you. If you're really sore, I guess I could get out some tiger balm. Yeah, I didn't think so.

Now. What do we say to master, after he takes time out of his busy day to teach you your lessons?

That's it. You're welcome, slut.


End file.
